Grand Opening/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Grand Opening. Outside Jacob's Apartment * Tina Goldstein: He's hurt! He looks ill! * Tina Goldstein: It was open? * Newt Scamander: Just a smidge... * Jacob Kowalski: This is all just some big nightmare, right? * Tina Goldstein: For the both of us, Mr Kowalski. * Tina Goldstein: Okay, you know what? You're both coming with me. Goldstein Apartment * Tina Goldstein: Gentlemen, this is my sister. * Tina Goldstein: You want to put something on, Queenie? * Queenie Goldstein: Oh, sure. * Queenie Goldstein: You need to sit down, honey. * Queenie Goldstein: Aw, that's rough. His girl just gave him the brush off and... * Queenie Goldstein: He didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake, honey? I love to cook! * Jacob Kowalski: You know how to read minds? * Newt Scamander: You're a Legilimens? * Queenie Goldstein: Aw, don't worry, honey. Most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me. Outside the New York Lunch Café * Graves: What would you like? * Graves: Well, perhaps what you had last time you er... you enjoyed that, I recall? * Graves: My vision... * Graves: Showed me the child's immense power. * Credence: I'm still looking. * Credence: Mr Graves, if I knew whether it was a boy or a girl, even... * Graves: Use your natural gifts, Credence. * Graves: You are sensitive. * Graves: ... observant, highily intelligent... * Credence: D'you think I'm a freak? Meanwhile in the Goldstein Apartment * Jacob Kowalski: Could you stop reading my mind for a second? Um, don't get me wrong... er... I love it. * Jacob Kowalski: This meal, it's insanely good. I... This is what I do. I'm a... I'm a cook and... and this is like the greatest meal I've ever had in my life. * Queenie Goldstein: Oh, you slay me! I ain't never really talked to a No-Maj before. * Queenie Goldstein: Are all No-Maj's like you? * Queenie Goldstein: I am not flirting! * Jacob Kowalski: I would love the recipe for this Strudel. * Jacob Kowalski: That's a good labour device, huh? * Queenie Goldstein: Yeah, that's just a basic locomotion charm. * Queenie Goldstein: Oh... Hey...You okay, honey? * Newt Scamander: Miss Goldstein, I think Mr Kowalski could do with a early night. * Tina Goldstein: Okay, you guys can bunk in here. Into Newt's Briefcase * Jacob Kowalski: That's... quite a medicine chest you got there. Newt's Briefcase * Jacob Kowalski: Newt? I don't think I'm dreaming. * Newt Scamander: Really? What gave it away? * Jacob Kowalski: I ain't got the brains to make this up. Second Salem Building * Chastity: Hand out your leaflets; I'll know if you dump them! Tell me if you see anything suspicious. * Credence: I was... looking for a place for tomorrow's meeting. * Credence: I'm sorry, Ma. I didn't realize it was so late. * Tina Goldstein: His name's Credence. * Tina Goldstein: She seems to hate him the most. * Credence: Please, Ma. Meanwhile in Newt's Briefcase * Newt Scamander: Step back! * Jacob Kowalski: What is that thing? * Newt Scamander: It's a Obscurus. I need to get going, find everyone who's escaped before they get hurt. Newt's Briefcase * Newt Scamander: ...Aw, Niffler's gone... course he has, little monkey! Aw well, we can find him later. For now... would you tell me... where do you think a medium-sized creature who likes to broad, open plains, waterholes, trees, that sort of thing... where might she go? * Jacob Kowalski: In New York City? Plains? Uh... Central Park. * Newt Scamander: Central Park... right okay...Well, you best wait here for now. I'll be back in a jiffy. * Jacob Kowalski: Mr Scamander? Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them